Fate/Harvester
''Fate/Harvester ''(運命/収穫機', Feito/Rabesta) is a Light Novel idea that tells th story about a Great Holy Grail War between two groups of mages. It was initiated due one of the author's friends incisting to him writte something with characters based on their group of friends. The author doesn't actually like the idea but he is really trying. All the Servants are original from the franchise and not own by the author, he just got the ones that better match the Masters personalities. Setting Two groups of Seven Masters and their Servants deglatiate themselves in something called "Profane Grail War". There is also the guy called Max and his Ruler Servant and the mad girl called Kanom and her Avenger. Characters Faction of Petals (Facebook Guyz) * Jocas - Master of Saber; he is a very nice fellow who came from Europe. His actual name is Joaquim and he seens to love to writte good story. He is from the Magallania Clan and have a Sorcery Trait of turning words in actual truth, due that his partner is the best to his fighting style. * Cibele - Master of Archer; she is a good friend and a merciless positivist. The best partner for someone like her is a sad one. Although she doesn't know how to use proper magecraft she is capable of inconsciently altering fate and manipulating luck, capable of even rewriting destiny if she says "Good Luck!". * Harper - Master of Lancer; a specialist in plastique explosives and a really hard person to understand, many times being called a tsundere. The best partner to her is someone who doesn't ask to much and knows what he is doing once she doesn't know by herself. * Iago - Master of Rider; this guy seriously need help. He is a Dream Walker descending both from the slavic clairvoyants and the Lakota tribe shamans. His insane imagination, sleep necessity and sleeptalking needs the help of someone very patient and who have time enough to guard him while sleeping. * Breno - Master of Caster; a italian gentleman who many times ends enraging himself in discussions. His explosive demeanor rendered him some reputation as ainstable master of the five elements magecraft. He also have many knowledge about alchemy and is constantly studying. Although he still a minor, he have such a weakness towards young girls like his Servant. * Gabs - Master of Berserker; a mad scientist who is studying healing magecraft. He is a very focused person but have such a really pessimist vision about the world. He descends from a ancient family of jewish mages descending from the great King Solomon. He is also a knowledgable master of the Lovecraftian mythology. The better for him is someone who doesn't talk to much and just let him do his work but also someone who can argue and resoane with him. Berserker is the best in both necessities. * Allan - Master of Assassin; though being a really hard to handle, this guy is nice. He is a Master of Time Magecraft and is also a popular writter even having just 18 years. He needs someone who can understand his ingenuite and someone who can withstand his orders and plans. He also have some emotional problems but that is something that doesn't matter for now. His perfect partner is someone who can love him but at the same time someone who can talk to him and express it's opionion with easy and sincerity. * [http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Saber_(Fate/Grand_Order_-_Gaius_Julius_Caesar) Saber of Petals] - A fat emperor of Rome, in this Light Novel he have a secondary Noble Phantasm that allows him change his normal fat appearance created through Shakespeare's tragedies by his actually original muscular and joyous look from his true youth body. * Archer of Petals - A Knight with really serious problems with luck... SPECIALLY IN LOVE. * Lancer of Petals - A hero from India, his silence, obedience and kindness are of no match in this world. * Rider of Petals - She is a very nice girl and have such a cute behavior. She guards her Master when he is sleeping. * Caster of Petals - A cute young girl who search for wisdom. She actually doesn't know how hard is to her Master don't do nothing to her. She is kind and friendly with everyone. * Berserker of Petals - That rough and scary king from Persia. He wishes for a good fight against his greatest rival and have a mentor-like relationship with his Master. For some reason they talk with each other normally even Berserker being able only to roar and growl like an animal. * Assassin of Petals - She is actually a Machine, but is a mother-like fellow who wants to protect and help her Master grew up stronger than ever. Faction of Seeds (Amino Guyz) * Drake - Master of Saber; a really hard life man. He is a mercenary who works at the Clock Tower and use Magecraft based in his astonishing and assassin-like misfortune. He needs someone who can fight with him even impaired by his unlucky nature. For some mysterious reason after summoning his Servant his bankary account had fallen to the level of him debting billions in dollars for restaurants through the entire world. * Tiger - Master of Archer; a strange guy with scary ideas. He is a Chaotic Neutral to the root and is capable of stealing the car of the people he save from an accident. He is a Master in many types of magecraft and specializes in druidic rituals, like tributes to drowned souls. Different from the others he needs someone capable of understanding how hard live in a family who hates you is. There's no better option than Archer. * Maeve - Master of Lancer; a funny girl of laughable behavior. She is a romantic and actually is pretty fujoshi even if she doesn't admit. She have many "dirt toughts", passing by her head the entire time. The best partner for this one is someone with whom she can enter in widespread danger while laughing. She is a charm and jewels magecraft specialist. * Loragana - Master of Rider; a troublesome girl with mixed blood of the Oni Kind specialized in fire magecraft. She never listen and is the hardest person to handle in the entire world. Her perfect partner is someone patient who can withstand her chaotic demeanor with a neutral face. Someone who is willing even to die to rescue her from the enemy. Yeah. She is the one who attacks alone and gets captured every single time, putting the entire team in gigantic danger for nothing... * Rikk - Master of Caster; a guy who like memes. He really love memes and puns. Better than someone who laughs from his jokes and memes, he needs someone who have sanity enough to lead him to the right way. He is a master of wind magecraft and is a really nice friend. * Makori - Master of Berserker; the type who is constantly being chased by the cops... He is a millionary elitist famous as great public figure in political affairs but at the same time is a well known runaway presidary. He actually have problems with both his own Servant and Archer once the two of them are completely contrary to his behavior. He likes children a bit too much. Specialized in water magecraft. * Liz - Master of Assassin; a beautiful lady of a rich family. Her mother is a Executor from the Church but her father is a mage who study both demonic magecraft and alchemy. She have a good relation with her father and is a apprentice of his demonic magecraft, but have to obey the rule of don't summoning demons in their apartment. She is quite in love with a certain mad scientist. * 'Saber of Seeds '- She is a woman who faked to be a man and reigned as King of Britain. Archer of Petals made her cry. After being summoned she is seen eating the entire time. * 'Archer of Seeds '- She doesn't have any confidence in her Master but is a nice friend to him. They have a cool headed realtionship of work together to unify the world and create a nation where all families love their children. * 'Lancer of Seeds '- A mad dog who have quite such a interest in his own Master... In the wrong way. For some reason he never wins fights and become seriously scarred when someone talks about suicide. Specially his Master. * 'Rider of Seeds '- A poor man suffering for his Master. He withstands the most painful choices to make sure she is safe. * 'Caster of Seeds '- A woman pharaoh. She is quite a good friend towards her Master and have some problems with self-confidence. She is constantly being pushied by him to see some memes but she actually doesn't understand any of them. * 'Berserker of Seeds '- Makori's CEO, she likes wearing glasses and dislikes being called beautiful. She conquered the Amazon and is now controlling all the trading in the world. She have many problems with the womanizer-like personality of her Master... Specially when he starts talking about children... * 'Assassin of Seeds '- A butler-like Servant. He is a evil thief and at the same time a heroic martial artist. He obeys his Master loyally wanting silently her success.